


Fault

by Schuyler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Ron's fault</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/gifts).



It was all Ron's fault, Harry decided as he sat at the kitchen table. Any man could have withstood seven years at school together, but then to run around being heroic and looking delicious for another two under the pretense of fighting a war was really too much. So it was Ron's fault that Harry had taken him home after Dumbledore's end-of-the-war celebration and shagged him senseless. It was then, by association, Ron's fault that he was now padding shirtless into Harry's kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee (allowing the muscles in his back to ripple like that when he reached for a cup), and then turning to lean against the counter to smirk at Harry. "Good morning, Harry." There was a long, horizontal scar across the right side of Ron's chest, halfway between shoulder and nipple, and in the years since he'd gotten it, it had gone from scaring Harry all over again every time he saw it to looking absolutely lickable. Harry was willing to take responsibility for anything that happened from here on out.


End file.
